OBJ-584
Containment Procedures OBJ-584 is to be kept in a standard anomalous item locker that is viewed by 24-hour surveillance cameras. Due to being relatively harmless, OBJ-584 can be used by friends of Doctor Josef, as long as it is brought back to it’s locker by 4:00 PM. Subjects below the age of 16 and above the age of 65 are not allowed access to OBJ-584. Description OBJ-584 is a pair of █████ brand binoculars with minor erosion on the lenses. Beyond it’s appearance, OBJ-584 appears to be non-anomalous upon first encounter. When a person over the age of 16 and under the age of 65 looks through OBJ-584, they will be able to see what they are looking at as if it will be in the future. For instance, if one were to look through OBJ-584 at a light that was set to turn on within the next five minutes, they would see it illuminated. OBJ-584 has a small dial on the connecting joint that is marked with the numbers 0, 1, 5, 10, 20, 60, and a symbol resembling a cartoon sun. The number appears to correspond directly with how far into the future OBJ-584 can view in minutes. The zero causes OBJ-584 to work as a normal pair of binoculars would. The sun symbol apparently causes OBJ-584 to see exactly 12 hours into the future. As stated previously, people below the age of 16 and above the age of 65 cannot witness OBJ-584’s effects. In addition, prolonged use of OBJ-584 has caused irreversible damage to the retinas and irises of members of these age groups. The same effects have not been seen in those between 16 and 65. Discovery OBJ-584 was discovered following an attack on a Cold War Cult stronghold in █████████, Kazakhstan (organized and carried out by Jackal Squad and Mavka Squad). The raid lasted only 6 hours, as the squads were cleared for use of chemical weapons, which they used in moderation. Upon searching the stronghold for any survivors and armaments, agents discovered OBJ-584 on the corpse of a Cold War Cult marksman. It’s anomalous properties where identified when Lieutenant Roebuck of Mavka Squad peered through the binoculars at a distant rock formation outside the stronghold. He reported seeing a pile of at least 4 unidentified dead bodies, though no one else in his squad saw it. Ten minutes later, as the teams were waiting for helicopter evacuation, a Cold War Cult patrol squad ambushed the teams, wounding one member of Jackal Squad. After eliminating the targets (an engagement that lasted roughly 7 minutes), the Lieutenant noted that the bodies fell in the exact position that he had seen through the binoculars. When you used the binoculars to view the corpses again, he saw them being put into body bags by himself and one other squad member. It was then noticed that the dial on the top of OBJ-584 was set to “20”. OBJ-584 was immediately taken into Nero custody and classified as anomalous. Category:OBJ: 500 - 599 Category:Danger Level 2 Entities Category:Containment Level Blue Entities Category:Security Grade Ion Entities